


Excuse me, I'm sorry...?

by Iwatiddy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwatiddy/pseuds/Iwatiddy
Summary: Nihon-koku, or better known as the State of Japan, or even better well known as Honda Kiku, lived a normal life.Well, as normal as the life of a country could get. He ate, he worked, he slept, and so forth.Until one day, he receives a mysterious letter in the mail that seemed so strange... yet familiar, for some strange reason. He now finds himself running a citadel, full of sword boys...





	1. Chapter 1

_Hello, my dearest readers. It me, Kotoko. And if you're wondering, yes, I did unfortunately fall back into hell of a fandom, known as Hetalia. But only because I've had this idea for a few months now, give or take._

_If you don't know what Touken Ranbu is, I suggest getting to know the series so you won't be completely confused. Its a fantastic game and anime series, that's still ongoing to this day with brand new characters! So, how and why did I connect these to make this actual crossover?_

_Easy._

_Touken Ranbu consists of all of the greatest swords in Japan, which most do still exist to this day in museums that can be found around the world. Tachi, tantou, Yari, Naginata, and so forth. Only Hotarumaru, Horikawa, and Otegine don't exist modern day, so as I know. I believe Hotarumaru and Horikawa were both thrown into a river during World War II, so I've been informed and researched. There's no telling if they are still there to this day, however._

_Swords like Kogitsunemaru, and Imanotsurugi are questionable upon true existence..._

_Well, anyway, here's some random chapter notes and so forth!_

1\. Chapters will have a specific season of the anime to entitle what it should be like, and what to expect.

2\. If it is entitled 'Hanamaru', expect cuteness, slice of life, and just a relitavely chill chapter.

3\. If it is entitled 'Katsugeki', expect there to be battles, some angst, and a more serious chapter.

4\. If it is titled something different, infer what the chapter is about lol.

5\. If you're wondering who in the gosh dang Frick "Yacchan/Yaguchi" is, that's what I've named my blacksmith! (If you know after who I frickin love you)

6\. Aruji means master basically.

7\. Don't expect romance sksk but there might be just a slap of ship teasing hete and there.

8\. Blaze blah I'm not spoiling much else, just read.

_Alright, and that ends this beginning thing. Stay tuned ♡_

_~ ☂ Kotoko_


	2. ★ ichi ★

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiku Honda becomes the aruji...?

❀ нanaмarυ ❀

 

The letter was beyond ominous in his opinion. It was very well put together, and very professional, but it was the concept of the neatly written hiragana. As a nation who’s lived for many long centuries, he’d never thought he’d see the day where he’d receive the letter about all of his history, especially the biggest of events, being threatened by some sort of army, which was referred to as the “Time Retrograde Army” in the letter. 

 

Overall, and to put it short, he was being invited to become one of his nation’s greatest Saniwa. 

 

It also mentioned how he could be the most proficient of them all, seeing as he is the nation himself, and could easily tell when his long history is being thrown off course. Only he would know what events would need to be fixed in the best ways possible, and how to not affect things in the process. As good of an opportunity it sounded… he couldn’t help but wonder who this was from. 

 

There was no clear address at all… it was signed as “Japan”, and that was it. No specific prefecture or anything of the sort. Sitting outside on his engawa, he silently drank his cup of fresh green tea, and sighed softly as he gazed at the moonlight above him. Kiku couldn’t help but think about it even more, because as far as his knowledge also goes… this sounds very Touken Ranbu-esque. He knows of the anime and game all too well. 

 

He’s watched all three seasons and plays the game (he’s a level 102 Saniwa sksksks). But there’s certainly no way he can actually summon the souls from all of the most famous swords of his nation. It’s scientifically impossible. And there’s no such thing as the Time Retrograde Army. But then again… Estonia did have bouncing, walking, and screeching mochi balls… and America did have an alien… could it be possible? 

 

As his mind continued to race with thoughts of all the truths and twists of his current situation, he snapped out of it when he heard his miniature Shiba Inu, Pochi, begin to bark erratically somewhere inside of his home. It wasn’t too far away, most likely in his own bedroom which was only around the corner. Instead of Pochi’s usually random, and playful yapping, it was instead louder, more repetitive and aggressive. Followed every so often were a few growls. 

 

Pochi sounded like he were threatened… or threatening something. Setting down his half-empty cup, he stood and brushed any dirt or dust that may have collected on his navy yukata and moved swiftly, yet quietly to the source of his dog’s distress. His dark brown eyes gazed into the neatly put together room, and he gasped. A small fox sat on the tatami floors, it’s fur yellow, white, and red. Big dark eyes stared up at him, a sense of urgency in them. 

 

Kiku would call him cute, if he was met elsewhere and not in his own home out of the blue like this. Though, as he stared, he’ll admit that this fox is fami-… wait! “Japan-sama! The government requires your help! The history of your nation is in grave danger, and you are the only one that will be able to stop it!” Came a high-pitched voice, coming only from the fox in front of him. “Konnosuke…?” 

 

But the little fox only ignored his questioning and kept speaking. He trotted closer to him with a look of grave concern all over his face. “Please! Not only is your history at stake, but the rest of the world could be too! You surely wouldn’t want that, I know you don’t!” Wait a second, was Konnosuke the one to address the letter to him? It was a possibility…. Yet if it were the government in need of assistance, shouldn’t they have… you know what? Never mind. 

 

That was all it took for Kiku to actually think of agreement. He knows that although that could just merely be a bluff created by Konnosuke just to get him to come along with him, he also couldn’t help but think about this as well… Everything changed in history can have a miraculous impact on their present day in time. If they were to go back to the Ikedaya inn, and were to keep Souji Okita from dying, then… what could become of the rest of the world?

 

One country’s history can change another’s as well. “Japan-sama, what do you say…?” There was so much hope in the tone of that voice… and his mind kept telling him to just do it. Not only to protect his nation, but for the others as well. For the rest of the Axis. The Allies, Eastern Europe, the remainder of the Asian continent. 

 

Everybody could be at stake if he said no. He was significantly reluctant at first, but he then nodded his head. “Yes. I’ll become the next saniwa, Konnosuke-san. I will protect history.” His tone wasn’t the usually emotionless, and quiet one he used whenever he spoke to everybody. Instead, it held endless amounts of determination and promise. 

 

He swore silently that he’d protect history, no matter the cost. “Good! Come now, Japan-sama! We have to be back to our citadel quickly!” With one white paw jingling the bell around his neck, a sizeable portal opened up on the floor. It was bright and swirled with many colors. Although pink, yellow, violet, and white were the most dominant of them all. 

 

“Ah, wait a moment!” The raven-haired man said, just as he was about to step into the portal. “What is it, Ja…-“ But Konnosuke was cut off by the much bigger male. “Kiku is just fine. I apologize for interrupting, but what about Pochi? I cannot just leave her here all alone. He wouldn’t be able to eat or drink…” 

 

He bent over just enough to pat the dog on his head, his fur the color of a gently toasted marshmallow. “I suppose I can allow him to come with us. Though it’d be a first!” With a gentle smile, Kiku picked Pochi up into his arms and stepped into the portal. He stood on it for a few moments as if it were solid ground for at least twenty-three seconds, before he went into it as if nothing were there at all. 

 

A surprised yelp came from the Japanese man’s throat, as the many colors flashed around him and his small dog, his yukata flying upwards a bit, and his tabi-sock clad feet constantly flailing about, searching for the ground for when it came at any moment. 

 

Konnosuke was falling right above them and didn’t seem the least bit bothered by the falling motion taking place in the portal. It must be because the fox guide has done this hundreds of times before, he’s sure. Pochi yelped and whined in his arms, squirming restlessly as Kiku’s grip grew even tighter. The many colors below began to fade into pure white. 

 

. 

 

. . 

 

. . . 

 

_Fufufufufu~_

 

. 

 

. . 

 

. . . 

 

_Touken Ranbu, let’s begin._

 

. 

 

. . 

 

. . . 

 

_I can’t wait!_

 

A blinding white. So bright, the three had to shield their eyes as the falling began to slow, then come to a stop finally. When all eyes were opened, Japan stood on an engawa, overlooking a courtyard. There was rope hanging in front of him, connected to a small structure made of many bells. 

 

He looked left and right. There were many rows of shoji doors aligning the walls, all bedrooms (possibly) for the sword warriors that are to come. The sky was dark blue, twinkling like something out of an anime (original right) with many white stars. The moonlight shone over the cherry blossom tree on top of a hill in the distance, the buds having yet to blossom to maturity. 

 

“Japan-sama, if you will follow me, I will escort you to your bedroom and office space!” Konnosuke’s voice suddenly brought him out of his observant state, he hadn’t realized he’d been zoning out for some time. 

 

“Uh… Oh, yes! Alright.” He followed his fox guide at a steady pace, putting Pochi down on the ground so he could walk by himself. Up a long flight of stairs took him to another floor of the citadel… it was big already, unlike it was in the second season of Hanamaru. 

 

And at the end of the seemingly endless hallway was the biggest pair of sliding paper doors compared to the rest that he’s seen. Once he was in front of them, Konnosuke opened the door for him, and ushered him inside. Wait a second, how did he…-! “Here we are, Japan-sama! This is going to be your bedroom and work space from here on out!” He announced, smiling up at the representation of the nation. 

 

Kiku’s new room was big, that’s for certain. Easily, at least half of the large (overpopulated) Awataguchi clan tantou and Wakizashi could fit inside, and still have room to sleep with bits of space in between them. 

 

On the left, there was a large book case, consisting of many books and a few empty spaces here and there. In the middle of the room yet closest to the wall, there was a low wooden desk with a few neatly stacked papers, and pens lined. And to the far right were another set of double doors, most likely a closet for more clothes. 

 

There was a switch on the wall next to these doors, most likely to control the lights in this room. And on the floor, already laid out for him was a comfy-looking futon with a muted red blanket on top. It was a king size, providing more than enough room than what he needed. 

 

“You are free to go to bed now, if you’d like! Or, if you’d prefer, I can begin giving you a tour of your new citadel!” Konnosuke explained enthusiastically. Although getting to see all the details of the citadel from the underrated game and anime series down to even where spider webs hung, Kiku was too tired. 

 

Not physically, but mentally rather. But who wouldn’t be after questioning so many things within a matter of twenty-four hours? “I wish to rest now, Konnosuke-san.” Kiku said to the fox, as he padded towards the end of the futon. “That is fine! Please sleep well!” 

 

The little fox then left, closing the door behind him. With a sigh, Kiku crawled underneath the blankets of the futon on the ground, basking at the warmth it quickly seized through his body. 

 

His eyes closed as he began to think back on the events of the following day. He’d waken up, made his bed, had a shower, brushed his teeth and fixed his hair, got dressed, had breakfast, and attended a world meeting… 

 

Let’s start back at the world meeting, shall we? Then perhaps he would have a much better concept of the events of the day, and perhaps when things started to look sketchy, aside from his letter he’d gotten that mid-afternoon upon returning home.

 

_Flashback: World Conference Meeting ___

__

___The meeting (which was conveniently set in Shibuya, Tokyo) was only five minutes in, and yet, everything had already gone to hell. Denmark, America, and (for some odd reason) Prussia were having a verbal war as to who’s countries were the best in the categories of food, clothing, trends, celebrities, and so forth._ _ _

__

__The usual things, he’d suppose. More nations joined in, and after that it became chaos. Insults were spit at one another, hands were thrown and not caught, he even thought that for a second, he saw a little blonde boy with blue eyes, and a sailor’s uniform go sailing through the midst of everything._ _

__

___He suddenly felt his phone vibrate. It was from his game! Touken Ranbu, also known as “Violent Sword Dance” was sending him a notification, explaining that his expedition team was back finally. Kiku decided to check it later. Until he felt his phone vibrate again, but three times. Then another time, and at least several more after that. It was strange… no text messages, no social media notifications, they were all just coming from that one game._ _ _

__

___Expedition teams were done. Chores were finished. The swords which were undergoing healing in the infirmary were finally finished up. But other than those, some of them looked odd…_ _ _

__

___One of them read that he was needed immediately. One mentioned something about their ‘aruji’ being needed right then and there._ _ _

__

___It was all so… strange. Never had his phone done this before, and neither had the game. It never sent out this many notifications at once, it was far too insane. All he did was tuck his cell phone back into his pantsuit pocket. He’d be sure to check it later once he arrived home…_ _ _

__

___Sooner rather than later, the meeting finally came to an end. Germany closed it out with his usual yelling and just dismissed everyone. His icy blue eyes glaring daggers at everyone, as they usually did when meetings had to be cut off due to childish behavior. Japan stood from his seat and carefully pushed it in, waiting for the crowd of nations walking nearby to disperse before he made his own exit from the room._ _ _

__

___It happened quicker than he’d anticipated, and the ravenette made his way out of the building, and into a taxi. After the ride that seemed to last for an eternity, Kiku was relieved to finally be home. He changed from his business-like attire into a navy blue yukata, with a simple white t-shirt underneath._ _ _

___He slipped his feet into a pair of white tabi, before he prepared himself a lunch of savory kitsune udon._ _ _

__

___Unfortunately, it appeared as if he were out of narutomaki fish cakes… they made the dish so much better, but he supposed it would be alright just this once to not have them. It wouldn’t kill him, he knows that for certain. Once he locates all of his ingredients, and a bowl to serve himself with, Kiku went straight to work, deciding not to waste yet another moment thinking about those delicious narutomaki. He rolled up his sleeves, tied back his hair, and began to cut up some vegetables for his udon._ _ _

__

__(Yet another small timeskip)_ _

__

___Kiku kneeled in front of his dining room table, hands clasped together as he bowed his head, and his eyes closed. “Itadakimasu.” He said, picking up a pair of chopsticks he set out for his bowl. He was just about to begin with his first mouthful of those thick udon noodles, when he’d heard a knock on the door to his main entrance._ _ _

__

___Who could it be? Another one of the nations? He wouldn’t think so… but he was curious, admittedly. Standing and walking, he opened his door to be greeted by the friendly mailman, who handed him a single envelope in a golden hue, stamped closed by what appeared to be… a fox print, if he’s not mistaken?_ _ _

__

___He sat back down at the table and stared at the envelope as he ate in peace. Well, not completely since Pochi was begging at his side for some of the food he was eating. Which of course, Kiku gave him a gentle ‘no’ whilst shaking his head._ _ _

__

___Flashback end._ _ _

__And after he ate his lunch, he read the letter, and it was on his mind ever since then. If the government said it was urgent, then why didn’t they just contact him, or meet him in person, rather than having some strange fox greet him and beg him to come with, since his history (and potentially the rest of the world’s) could be at risk?_ _

__

__It was sketchy at its finest… He didn’t want to think anymore. Finally, he felt the sweet release of (death) sleep fall over him. His consciousness to the existing world began to fade, until he felt himself finally come to peace._ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

___That was, until his eyelids flew open again. ‘How did Konnosuke open and close the door?!’_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I'm actually kinda nervous about this chapter, as I type up Chapter two!! I feel like certain elements are missing,,, so pls comment suggestions if you have any!!


	3. Nii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiku begins and does some basic things in the citadel.

_❀ нanaмarυ ❀_

 

The sunlight peeked into the room from behind the closed blinds, and landing onto the still-slumbering saniwa’s face. At first, his eyebrows furrowed deeply, and he pulled the blanket over his head. 

 

He’d usually get up at this time, but he was still too tired to really want to remove himself from the warmth, and softness of this blanket and ground-lying mattress. Yes… he could lie here for the entire day if he wanted… “Aruji-sama! It’s time to wake up!” Konnosuke’s voice boomed, most likely from next to the futon. 

 

Kiku jumped nearly a foot off the ground from the loud noise. The man was wide awake now, and squishing poor Pochi underneath his body, most likely a result of that jump that just happened. “K-Konnosuke-san? How long have you been there?” 

 

“Only since the sun first rose!” The little fox said, as if that were something to be proud of. “Now, you have to wake up! Today is the day that your saniwa duties begin! Please follow me, and I’ll help you with your morning routine!” 

 

. 

 

. . 

 

. . . 

 

The morning went by fairly quickly, to say the least. Kiku had a delicious breakfast of a simple omurice without the ketchup. It was good, even without it. Not what he’s used to, but it’s not bad (though, there may not be any ketchup in the kitchen, who knows).Then there were the baths. 

 

He had a decent time freshening up, scrubbing himself in front of the sinks, before taking a relaxing soak in the hot mineral waters. The weight of his current situation lifted off his shoulders, even if it were only for a little while. 

 

He closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the water, allowing only his hair and his nose to submerge above the water. 

 

Kiku wishes much more than one would think, to stay here longer, maybe an eternity, perhaps…? But as unfortunate as it is, he doesn’t have the time to waste. That sort of time would pass quickly since he is a nation and shall thrive on forever, whereas for history, it could not. 

 

. 

 

. . 

 

 

. . . 

 

After dressing in a simple dark red tracksuit, he followed Konnosuke to the inner corridors of the citadel. He followed him to a room that was blank, five swords with the sheaths still covering them, laid neatly on the tatami mat floor in a straight line. 

 

“And now, you will pick your starter sword! Please choose wisely.” Konnosuke sat attentively at Kiku’s side, while he gazed upon the five uchigatana blades in front of him.   
Immediately, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro was put out of thought. And before one could assume it’s because he doesn’t like him, it’s not that at all! 

 

If anything, the cloaked sword that denies his own beauty is actually his favorite out of all uchigatana (which he cannot say out loud, since favoritism wouldn’t fair well…), and he also relates to him in a way. Also, before he was sucked here, he was already his starter, so Kiku was looking to try someone knew. 

 

He considered Hachisuka Kotetsu. Yet another one of his favorites. However, he would have trouble getting help with chores around the citadel. And let’s not forget that he has… significantly less battle experience than the others would have. After all, he was a treasured sword and was rarely (read: never) actually used in battles. 

 

Onto the next sword, shall we? 

 

Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki is a bright, preppy sword that reminds him of a certain Dane at home, the exception only being that he has a love for photography, and later on, videography. 

 

Though calmer, and significantly less air-headed. Surely Mutsunokami would be of great assistance, both in chores and in battle. He’s not afraid to get his hands too dirty, and is strong. Yet, as selfish and biased as this may sound, it’s his volume that turns Kiku’s head. He’d prefer the quiet for now, if he can be honest… 

 

Kashuu Kiyomitsu, he wouldn’t say he’s a favorite, but he enjoyed his personality. Issues that would ensue would possibly be help in the fields and horses, and how clingy he could be. Though it is understandable. He has abandonment issues, especially after Souji. 

 

Which is most likely why he always tries to be cute, pristine, and nonetheless perfect. So that his master wouldn’t get tired of him and give him away… ouch, that got a little dark.

 

Onwards to the last sword, Kiku!   
Lastly, but certainly not least. Kasen Kanesada, of the Nosada. A sword of the arts and elegance, as he would say about himself. Kiku couldn’t call many issues with him at all. 

 

Though… Don’t mess with his little brother, and do not test his anger. Unknown circumstances will ensue. Though if someone thought about it, his line which involved having a head sounds like a possible circumstance… one of which he didn’t want to continue to think about. 

 

“Aruji-sama? You’ve been taking quite a while to make a decision.” His fox guide’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

Had he really been thinking on this too hard? Nah… but he’s come to a conclusion now. One of his pale hands reached for the one that maybe be of his best interest and help, other than Yamanbagiri. He gripped it in his hand, surprised how this one seemed to fit so perfectly in his hands. 

 

“Kasen Kanesada, A very good choice! Now, I will instruct you on how to summon him!” Konnosuke piped up, leaving the room temporarily and returning with a paper doll and a brush pen, held in his mouth. Kiku took both from him, and awaited further instructions.

 

“First, you must sign it! Put the hiragana for ‘Saniwa’ there in the center of the doll! Or just ‘Sa’, to make it quick and easier!” Kiku did just that, careful as the brush stroked against the paper. 

 

“Now you must clear your mind, and think of the sword! And nothing but the sword!” That was easy to do, just like the first instruction was. 

 

He closed his chocolate-hued eyes and focused on nothing but his starter sword, named Kasen Kanesada. A bright light, similar to the one in the portal, flashed the room and blindingly so. Startled, Kiku scrambled backwards while shielding his eyes from the light with his forearm. 

 

How does the blacksmith do this?! He should’ve been well past blind, if this is what it’s like every time! A few moments of silence passed, and Kiku still hadn’t quite recovered from the flash that took over the room as he was bringing forth Kasen’s soul. 

 

Though now, the room smelled faintly of cherry blossoms, and the light had finally disappeared. Kiku uncovered his eyes, which were wide and showed plentiful shock.   
Lavender hair, elegantly placed together battle uniform, and teal eyes stared back at him.

Fluttering around the obviously taller man was a large cloud of sakura petals, which fluttered to the ground slowly. Some still laid on the man’s shoulders and head even, but it didn’t seem to bother him. With a gentle smile and the most respectful of bows to the shaken nation, Kasen bowed his head then stood up straight once again. 

 

_” I am Kasen Kanesada. A sword of the arts who loves elegance. Pleased to meet you.”_

 

His signature obtained line fell past his lips, accompanied by an even wider grin.

 

Kiku was still stunned, to the point where he only blankly stared at the magnificent lavender-ette in front of him. Was this real life right now, or was this simply a fantasy his mind created for him, just to drive him absolutely insane? It was obviously the former rather than the latter, since he obviously was still thinking pretty clearly. 

 

“Pardon me, but are you feeling alright? Your face is ghostly pale…” Kasen remarked, concern all over his voice. It took this to snap Kiku out of his trance, and to scramble to his feet.

 

His face regained it’s color, but his cheeks most dominantly with a pink shade. Most likely because he’s embarrassed he just acted like that, especially in front of one of the greatest swords of legend in his country.

 

“Ah… yes. I’m perfectly fine.” Kiku said as politely as he could with his voice cracking in the slightest. “Aruji-sama! Introduce yourself!” Konnosuke said from his side, to which Kiku complied with the order. “My name is Nihon…-!” 

 

But before he could finish his sentence, he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He jumped and looked down to see Pochi, his shin between his small teeth. 

 

He let go and shot Kiku a look of warning. His usually cute face held a tinge of anger and a look in his eyes that read one thing, and one thing only. 

 

_You dumb fuck. Tell him your human name._

 

The short man took the message with a grain of salt and returned his gaze to his new starter’s. With a deep breath, he looked at him with a stern, yet certainly welcoming and soft gaze. 

 

_“My name is Honda Kiku. I am going to be your saniwa for this day and age. Please take care of me, as I will do the same for you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I,,, school has been fukcing killing me as of late,,, but I'm happy to have an update !! idk this chapter is kinda boring but its something rig h t??
> 
> Any who, when he was picking swords I kinda tried to think as he would but I couldn't help but throw in some of my own thoughts, and if the characterization seems off then pls tell me so I can fix it,,,

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update as much as I can,,, pls be patient with me, school and work kick my ass,,,


End file.
